Raanu
Raanu was the Agori leader of the Fire Tribe. History Raanu was born roughly 265,000 years ago, and was a first hand witness to the Dreaming Plague and the Element Lords' rise to power. The Agori was later employed as a servant of the Element Lord of Fire and resided within his fortress during his service. When the Core War broke out, Raanu was selected to collect a sample of Energized Protodermis for the Great Beings. It was soon discovered that the Element Lord of Fire intended to capture a spring of the substance to turn the tide of war. Knowing what would happen if the Lord tapped into the power of the spring, Raanu tried to warn them of the consequences, but failed. Raanu later became one of the first witnesses to events that would shape things to come, such as the unleashing of the Baterra and the constructinon of the Great Spirit Robot. The Element Lord of Fire's actions soon became a factor in what would become the Shattering, a cataclysmic event that ripped Spherus Magna apart into three fragments. Raanu became trapped on the largest chunk; the desert of Bara Magna. Bara Magna The world in panic, Raanu managed to take partial command of a small group of Agori that would eventually grow to become the Fire Tribe. They situated themselves in the land dubbed Vulcanus, where they took advantage of the village's local lava flow to craft and repair weapons and tools with. A veteran warrior named Certavus proposed a system of economy in the form of Arena Matches. Raanu supported this idea and it was soon put into place. The Fire Tribe Agori was soon officially elected the village elder following his predecessor's death at the hands of Vorox. Problems began to arise when the Fire Tribe's selected Glatorian, Malum, turned out to be more uncontrollable than expected, as demonstrated in a brutal match with Jungle Tribe Glatorian Vastus where the latter was defeated. Raanu received word that if Malum was to continue as the Fire Tribe's prime champion, matches with Vulcanus will be terminated. The Agori approached Malum and tried to convince the Glatorian to quell his temper, but Malum refused. As if angered by the village elder's attempt to control him, Malum showed his rebellion in a later match by trying to kill Ice Tribe Glatorian Strakk. The Glatorian of Fire was restrained by Gresh and Ackar. Left with no choice, Raanu banished Malum from Vulcanus to wander the deserts of Bara Magna. With Vulcanus's primary Glatorian banished, the Fire Tribe entered disarray, as the lack of a champion gave enemies confidence to act against them. The Skrall captured Fire Geysers to the north of Vulcanus. Desperate to regain them back, Raanu found that he was unable to schedule a proper match as no Glatorian was willing to face off against a Skrall. Not to mention that the remaining Glatorian, Ackar, frequently traveled to matches outside of the Fire Tribe's territory, leaving Vulcanus defenseless against Skrall takeovers and Bone Hunter raids. speak with Verex.]]Raanu eventually found a fighter that was willing to fight a Skrall, a mutated stranger named Verex. Verex offered his services in exchange for supplies he desired, which Raanu agreed to. Verex was victorious in his match against the Skrall, leading to him receiving offers to become Vulcanus's second Glatorian. The mutant refused, and went on his way to Roxtus with an Agori named Ranzesk and a Zesk named Drex. At the Great Tournament, Raanu, Berix, and Metus accidentally discover a large army of Skrall who were intending to take over Arena Magna. Raanu ran back to warn everyone of the stealth attack and aided in helping the Agori inhabitants flee. Mata Nui Despite the threat of Bone Hunters, life in Vulcanus continued on. Raanu was presiding over a match between Strakk and Ackar when Metus appeared with a stranger named Mata Nui. Believing Ackar's age was catching up to him, Raanu believed that Metus had brought Mata Nui as a replacement for the Fire Tribe Glatorian. Raanu later traveled to Tesara to watch a match between Vastus and Tarix. The battle was interrupted when Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix appeared. They informed the arena of the attack on Tajun by Skrall and Bone Hunters, leading to mass panic that was halted by Ackar's display of his newly acquired Elemental Power over Fire. Mata Nui demonstrated how he gave Ackar this power by using his mask to empower Tarix's weapon. Raanu was untrustworthy of the stranger's willingness to help, but nonetheless made all present Glatorian swear allegiance to prevent future conflict. Unified by a common enemy, the villagers combined their homes into a Mega-Village, which revealed to Mata Nui a disassembled, giant robot body. Raanu helped form a Council of Elders, of which he was elected leader. Mata Nui later confronted Raanu with the truth behind the structures the Mega-Village was constructed out of and requested permission for its use. Raanu refused, concerned with losing the only shelter and his fellow Bara Magnans have. Discussing it with trusted allies, Raanu was given the choice of fully refusing Mata Nui, as the others trusted him to make the best decision. Raanu later met up with Mata Nui in the desert, revealing to him his knowledge of the secrets of the Great Beings and Mata Nui's own origin. Finally convinced, Raanu granted Mata Nui permission to take over the robot. He then left to evacuate the Mega-Village. After the Battle of Bara Magna, Mata Nui's consciousness disappeared into his mask, and the beings that inhabited the Matoran Universe migrated to the now reformed Spherus Magna. With their former home destroyed, the inhabitants would now have to live side-by-side with the Agori and Glatorian. Raanu was elected to be one of the leaders of the newly united civilizations--and is currently working with others to find a way to properly integrate both worlds so they can coexist without trouble. Abilities and Traits Fierce at times, Raanu is solely concerned with the safety of his tribe and village. As a member of the Agori species, Raanu was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, he did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Tools Raanu carries a shield and a Fire Sword which can be ignited and used as a torch. He also carried a shield. Forms Appearances *''Sands of Change'' Category:Agori